


After The Battle Of Hogwarts

by Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK/pseuds/Talking_FishboneHHHADOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry/Hermione one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Beging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff, go somewhere else for Smut or what ever your into if you wish not to read fluff. Have a good day.

 

_The battle had been won._

 

Voldemort was gone. This was it, what we had been fighting for. Freedom.

He looked at her, her breath taking brown hair curly was wild around her face, _Hermione_. Harry's own heart seemed to call out to her. Grime and soot covered her face, clean lines streaked her face where she had been crying. In his minds eye he was holding her like he did when they danced in the tent one night during their search for the Horcrux's. Hermione made her way over to him as everyone around was with family, friends tending to the wounded and saying there goodbyes to the dead.

She was so beautiful, he had noticed several times before, but this time was different. He had felt as if for the first time he was light, almost weightless and his heart strings where tugged on as she gave him a sweet smile and ran into his arms. "Oh, _Harry._ " She breathed heavily holding on to him like there was no tomorrow, which could of been true in his case. He smoothed her wild hair back " _'Mione."_ He said breathlessly back. The corner of his lips curling up into the slightest twitch of a smile.

Harry was more than a little shocked when Hermione Jean Granger broke down in his arms sobbing about how he was dead and she been so scared. He held her tightly to his chest "Hermione it's okay I'm fine were here together, I'm not going away not again." he whispered softly to her and she nodded her head slightly. She held on to his jacket so hard it would have ripped if someone even tried to Pry her away from him. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, Just a little way back Harry saw the only family he knew and that Happily took him in since he was 12 years old.

Then he cast his green eyes to the girl he accidently fell in love with when he was 13. When he put himself between the danger of a werewolf, and not just any werewolf, His Uncle Moony. He in that moment without thinking about what it would mean to himself as he held her shielding her with his own body. He fount himself thinking a lot about there time after the last term at Hogwarts of there third year, when they saved Buckbeak and Sirius, He looked over to where Ron was laid after the final bit of the battle he was killed by Nagani. Fred waved Harry and Hermione over, He took her hand as they walked over to the Weasley Family. Lupin stood by Harry’s shoulder and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm, comforting squeeze. "You did it Harry, They would be proud of what you did for the wizarding world." He spoke softly before walking away with his wife. Most likely to go home to their son Teddy.

Harry looked down at his best friend and dropped to his knees talking his limp hand. "I never wanted any of you to die for me." He spoke softly, Everything was right for the wizarding world, but falling apart in his own world. He had lost Ron, his best friend. He looked up at the Weasley family tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He had managed to croak. He felt someone's hand on his head small delicate for a moment I thought it was Ginny. Till he looked across at her, Looking up he saw Hermione. "Harry, come with me." She spoke softly.

Harry nodded and followed her out of The Great Hall. He glanced over at Hermione as she started to speak "I'm going to Australia after this Harry, to find my parents." She said softly and he reached out for her hand. "Then I'm coming with you.. this time it's my turn to help you." He spoke softly, Hermione smiled.

She interlocked their fingers together. Harry looked over his shoulder "His really gone, It's really over." He said and she shook her head. 

 

 "No Harry, this is just the beginning, Our new start." She said softly, Harry smiled. 

 

 


	2. Something worth living for

'You'll _be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard. you really are.'_ _-_ **Hermione Granger**

 _'Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much, the more you care the more you have to loose.' -_ **Harry Potter**

 He looked at her and thought of swirling, together her small hands holding him close. He thought even in the darkest of times they fount happiness, because for a brief moment of time they remembered to flick on the light. She looked at him and thought of their midnight walk though Godric's Hallow, on Christmas Eve. Holding his hand as the snow fluttered down all around them.

She could never had guessed how this could have happened, sometime over the years he had stolen her heart. The feeling beyond anything she had expected to feel especially for her best friend. The boy she once read about before she even attended Hogwarts knew all about before she would even dream that, this boy. The boy who lived, would take over her heart so completely and for it to feel so natural. Like breathing.

The breath taking fear, when he left to sacrifice himself to save the ones who he loved. The boy who never wanted any of this, Harry James Potter. The boy who was more than willing to put himself to death defying stunts and risked his life constantly for others.

His best friend was brilliant, truly.

  _He walked down the steps of the grand stair case, there she was alone. Ron had been killed not twenty minuets earlier. He walked down slowly his footsteps the only noise that was around them both, her head was bowed and her shoulders trembling. His own chest felt heavy like he couldn't breath, someone was squeezing his heart. She was crying the sounds a small sob and a sniffle here and there. She heard the footsteps her head snapping up and she swivelled around on the step. Then was on her feet in seconds of seeing him relief flushed over her features._

_"Where've you been?" Her voice was soft, there was a slight rasp in the back of her throat. His head bowed grime and blood clung to his slick face, hair damp with sweat. "I thought you went to the forest."  She said grabbing at his sleeve._

_"I'm going there, now." He said firmly. "Are you mad?! NO!" she said holding on to it tighter. "You can't give yourself up to him." she said as Harry walked further away from her, she face crumpled as she realised this could very much be her last time with Harry, there last moment together. He stopped at the top of the stairs lingering as he listened to her. "What is it Harry? What is it that you know?" She asked softly moving closer to him slowly. He turned around to face her breathing in shakily his lips trembling he was scared. Of course he was, he was about to die. But it was for a good cause. He slowly looked up green eyes meeting warm brown, eyes he knew so well His best friends eyes. **Hermione** his Hermione. "There's a reason I can hear them. The Horcruxes." She watched him not wanting to believe it. what he was about to say but she knew it was the truth. He took a deep breath "I've think I've known for a while, and I think you have too." _

_She let out a sob, tears falling down her grime covered face, leaving pale white streakes down her face. "I'll go with you!" her voice cracked. "No, kill the snake. Kill the snake then its just him." Harry said._

_She launched herself at him. In to a tight hug, her hand moved and rubbed his back as she cried briefly against his shoulder. He held on to her just as tightly a few tears of his own slipped free they stayed in the embrace a few moments, He took a deep breath and gave her one last gentle squeeze they slowly pulled away and gave each other lingering looks. She tried to hold on but before he turned completely away, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. He held her as his world spun around them both like everything was falling into place or rather falling out of place. He was saying goodbye and he smiled sadly at her._

_She watched him walk away, down the grand staircase and sniffled and made laboured breaths._

\------------------------------------

She looked at him, they where in the tent the fear of war looming over them. Ron was long gone and they where alone and he was sat at there designated dinning room table. His head low reading a book and he fiddled the locket in his hand. She looked down at the book in her hand, her diary of sorts. Where recently she had been writing her inner most private thoughts.

' _To give ones heart to another, to love brings us closer to god. I know I have a great capacity to love, something I dream of, something I’d die for._

_But this love in my heart is not pure, everyday I try to banish these feelings. These simple desires yet still they burn... Still I choke on the words. Words I am longing to say.. **Harry.. Harry.. I love you.** He's mine, He's my only. How do I tell my heart to stop loving?  And he is every breath I take.. And he consumes.. All I am. Every hour, of everyday, He holds my dreams.. _

_I am his.. and he is mine. No one could ever love this way, love.. no one knows the secrets of our hearts.. We are one in blood and in soul._ _My prince.. My only love and if we burn in the fires of eternity, then we burn together.. bound forever in love and in sin._

_I am his, and he is mine. This is the path my heart has chosen.. You have to understand, god. It's in my heart I've committed no sin. My heart does it to understand the world.. **Harry.** '_

She gently closed the worn leather bound book, then slipping it under the pillow. Under her pillow is where her words will lay hidden from the world. From her world she went and sat on the stairs, as he had moved into a camper chair as she was writing.

\------------------------------------

He took her hand. "Are you ready?" he asked they stayed after the battle, many funeral's followed after. It was hard on the both of them as they watched there best friend Ron, be lowered into the ground in his casket. The where surrounded by friends and the Weasley's some spoke a few words Hermione did, Harry was too choked up to get anything more than 'I never wanted any of you to die for me.' Harry ran a hand though this dark hair, watching his best friend talk for the both of them about Ron and how much they would both miss him dearly. Hermione was always the one with words.

They stepped out of the gates once they said goodbye too all those friends lost. Like the months they where together searching for the Horcurx's she squeezed his hand as they did side along apperation.

 

 


End file.
